I'm a Creep, But She's My Angel
by withyoo
Summary: Karena bagi Chanyeol, tidak ada yang lebih spesial, daripada Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol x Kyungsoo/ChanSoo/GS!Kyungsoo/Slight!KaiSoo/Sehun/Lokal!AU


.

.

Chanyeol paling tidak suka dengan perasaan sedih, galau atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan emosi-emosi negatif, _He is Chanyeol, He should be happy all the time._

Tapi ini terlalu sulit, terlalu diluar kendalinya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak lagi menghitung berapa banyak sudah batang rokok yang ia hisap sejak semalam, sepanjang ia mengenal racun nikotin itu, Chanyeol yakin dia baru saja membukukan rekor terbarunya.

Dan _well_ —kalau dia disini, kalau orang itu disini, Chanyeol yakin, ia pasti akan mendapatkan pelototan dari mata super besar itu, serta desisan kasar, tapi sarat peduli.

Khas-nya, khas—Kyungsoo-nya, jika memang ia masih bisa menyebut perempuan mungil itu miliknya. Jika perempuan itu masih mau untuk ia miliki.

.

.

"Jangan ke sekre dulu.."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya pada Sehun yang kini ikutan berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo nangis—"

Ada denyutan tak terlihat tapi seolah mencekram kuat jantung Chanyeol. Ia kembali menghisap batang rokok yang terjepit di jarinya dan nyaris habis, mengepulkan asapnya kuat-kuat, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—semua lagi nenangin dia dan mau ngebunuh lo.." Sehun tertawa kecil di ujung kalimatnya.

" _Kill me then.._ "

Sehun tertawa lagi kali ini, jari-jari panjangnya meremas pundak Chanyeol sengaja. " _Why should I_? Gue kenal lo bukan baru kemarin, Yeol. Lebih lama dari Kyungsoo ada di hidup lo, gue tahu lo dari enggak ada satupun cewek yang ngelirik lo, sampai ada ratusan cewek yang berharap bisa lo inget namanya. Gue ada disini dari Kyungsoo enggak mau noleh ke lo sama sekali, dan bikin lo perjuangin dia mati-matian, sampai hari ini. Gue tahu sebrengsek apa lo Yeol, dan gue tahu pasti, _you won't hurt her, never.._ "

Chanyeol ikut tertawa kali ini, terdengar begitu kasar dan kering, _hollow_. "Lo sendiri yang bilang dia lagi nangis sekarang, _I hurt her_.."

"Lo berdua lagi nyakitin satu sama lain, nyet." Sehun berdiri, merapikan jeans yang dikenakannya, dan tanpa basa-basi merebut rokok Chanyeol kemudian segera membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. "Kyungsoo enggak mau paru-paru lo bolong katanya—"

"—dan Kai sama Jongdae udah nungguin kita buat _soundcheck_."

"Lo yakin Kai enggak akan bunuh gue pake _bass_ -nya ?"

"Dan lo punya seperangkat drum, Yeol ? _Like_ , itu bakal jadi senjata yang lebih gede dari punya Kai ?"

"Sialan." Ujung bibir Chanyeol tertarik sedikit, tidak sepenuhnya tersenyum, tapi tidak sepalsu tawanya tadi.

.

.

 _As expected_ , Kai sama sekali tidak menyapanya, lebih memilih untuk sibuk di pojokkan panggung, bersama anak-anak panitia yang juga langsung memberi tatapan tajam ke Chanyeol. Sementara Jongdae hanya menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali, sebelum bergabung dengan yang lain, mendengarkan penjelasan Suho mengenai _rundown_ acara.

Sehun sendiri menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan gitar birunya yang ia geletakkan begitu saja.

Membuat Chanyeol yang terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke drumnya yang sudah terpasang rapi, memilih untuk memainkan gitar milik sahabat sehidup matinya itu.

.

.

 _When you were here before  
_ _Couldn't look you in the eye_

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo berhenti begitu saja, tangannya erat meremas gulungan kertas rundown yang akan ia bagikan ke panitia lapangan, kepalanya berputar ke arah panggung, matanya menyorot kepada laki-laki ber- _hoodie_ dan ber-celana _training_ hitam, yang duduk di pinggiran depan panggung. Kaki kirinya tertekuk, dan kaki kanannya menjuntai, bergerak-gerak tak bisa diam.

 _You're just like an angel  
_ _Your skin makes me cry_

Jemari panjang yang sampai kemarin masih menggandeng tangannya dan merengkuh tubuhnya itu, memetik senar-senar gitar tersebut sambil bernyanyi lirih, tanpa sadar bahwa _megaphone_ yang tergeletak di sebelah tubuh bongsor itu masih menyala.

 _You float like a feather  
_ _In a beautiful world_

Kyungsoo tahu ini lagu kesukaan pacarnya itu. Kalau laki-laki itu masih mengakui status mereka tentu saja. Ia sudah ratusan kali mendengarkan suara ini menyanyikan lirik-lirik ini.

 _I wish I was special  
_ _You're so fucking special_

Tapi kenapa yang saat ini, detik ini, terdengar begitu, dalam ?

 _But I'm a creep  
_ _I'm a weirdo  
_ _What the hell am I doing here?  
_ _I don't belong here_

Ada lebih dari 20 langkah jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol saat ini, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti, haruskah ia menipiskan jarak mereka, menarik tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, atau tetap begini, mengamatinya dari jauh, sambil mendoakan yang terbaik, bahwa waktu yang akan memulihkan segalanya.

Jika bisa.

.

.

"Samperin gih sana, anaknya lagi sendirian kok.."

Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengangkat kepalanya untuk tahu siapa yang kini ada di depannya, mengenakan converse merah, dan berbicara padanya.

"Umm—gue—"

"Lo yang paling tahu Chanyeol enggak sebrengsek itu, Soo. Dan, gue yakin lo sadar semalem, lo udah ngelewatin batasnya. Sekali-kali lah Soo, lo yang minta maaf duluan ke sahabat gue itu.."

Kyungsoo masih memandangi ujung sepatu Keds putihnya yang sudah sangat dekil, lupa kapan terakhir telah ia cuci.

"Gue bakal ajak Kai cari makan dulu, dan gue harap setelah itu lo dan Chanyeol udah selesaiin masalah kalian."

Converse merah itu menjauh darinya, berbalik dan berjalan dengan santainya.

"Sehun!"

Punggung itu berhenti tapi tak berbalik.

"Makasih!"

.

.

"Chan.."

Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya dengan penggalan nama depannya seperti itu, dengan intonasi yang tepat. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan yang hangatnya juga begitu ia kenali, menelisip diantara lengannya, memembentuk lingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, di susul dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Matiin rokoknya Chan, nanti asma gue kambuh.."

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, tapi tanpa membuang waktu segera melakukannya. Untuk beberapa detik, hening mengambil alih keadaan.

Chanyeol menikmatinya.

Ia merindukan ini. Sangat merindukannya. Chanyeol bahkan seolah lupa bahwa ia sedang begitu kecewa pada sosok yang memeluknya ini, bahwa ternyata rasa sayang dan rindunya ini lebih besar daripada itu.

"Chan.."

"Hmm.."

"Maaf."

"Soo ?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti, tangannya bahkan reflek ingin melepaskan dekapan itu, supaya ia dapat berbalik. Tapi pelukan yang ia dapat malah semakin erat, mematahkan usahanya.

"Kaget ya ? Hehe.." suara itu terlalu parau, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepanjang kita sama-sama, ini pertama kalinya gue bilang maaf duluan ya sama lo, hehe.."

"Soo.."

"Sstt..dengerin dulu," pipi Kyungsoo bergerak sekali lagi mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol, "semalem gue kelewatan Chan, gue tahu betapa bencinya lo untuk dibanding-bandingin, sama siapapun itu, terutama sama..Kai—dan gue dengan bodohnya malah ngelakuin itu, gue enggak punya pembelaan apapun, selain karena semua kepanitiaan ini bikin gue terlalu capek dan emosi, maaf Chan, maafin gue.."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan, Kyungsoo yang baru saja berbicara sebanyak itu, tapi sekat yang tersumbat seolah baru terlepas di tenggorokannya.

"Gue udah boleh ngomong Soo.."

"Bolehlah.."

"Gue mau terima maaf lo, tapi—jangan minta putus lagi, ya ?"

Kyungsoo terhenyak, tiba-tiba saja teriakannya semalam di koridor sekre terputar kembali, ia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa bisa selepas kendali itu, rasa bersalah kembali menyengatnya, membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mencari kehangatan dari tubuh yang kini dipeluknya.

"Itu juga, maafin gue untuk itu juga Chan.."

"Ini beneran Kyungsoo yang dua tahun lalu nendang tungkai kaki gue pas gue nyatain cinta di Gor bukan sih ? Kok anaknya minta maaf mulu.."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, dan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama.

"Gue juga belum minta maaf untuk yang itu ya Chan ? Hehe, sekalian deh minta maaf lagi.."

"Wah, gila-gila, siapa sih ini yang meluk gue ? Lagi di _prank_ ya gue ?" Chanyeol memainkan jari-jari Kyungsoo yang masih saja setia membentuk simpul di perutnya.

"Minta maaf gue enggak di jawab ih.."

"Haha..dua bulan setelah itu Kyungsoo-nya mau jadi pacar gue sih, jadi udah enggak mikirin jutek-juteknya sama kasarnya dia dulu ke gue, gimana dong.."

"Dasar pemaaf.."

"Tapi bikin sayang, kan ?"

"Hahaha.."

Kyungsoo merindukan ini, bagaimana laki-laki ini selalu dengan mudahnya membuat ia tertawa, dengan caranya menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya dan mengikuti pola ritme hidupnya, tanpa merubah apapun.

"Soo.."

"Ya ?"

"Lo enggak pernah nyesel kan nerima gue dan bukannya Kai ?"

"Chan apaa—"

"Seriusan Soo, jangan diabaiin pertanyaan gue ini. Semalem kata-kata lo ada benernya kok, capek banget pasti pacaran sama gue. Gue yang kalau udah suka sama sesuatu enggak bisa bagi waktu, gue yang terkadang terlalu mikirin apa kata orang-orang, gue yang seenggak bisa itu buat nolak bantuin orang lain walaupun jatuhnya gue jadi kaya nebar pesona kemana-mana," Chanyeol menjeda sebentar, "coba waktu itu lo milih Kai aja, dia pasti akan ngasih dua puluh empat jamnya buat lo, kaya kemarin, nganterin lo nyebar undanganlah, ngingetin lo makan, bukan malah sibuk sendiri kaya gue. Kai juga enggak pernah di cap brandal atau brengsek kaya gue, jadi dia enggak perlu tuh jaim-jaim kaya gue gini, lo enggak perlu juga ditanyain orang-orang, yakin mau sama orang kaya gue, dan Kai juga enggak pedulian banget sama orang lain, selain orang yang dia sayang, lo bakal jadi _number one_ di daftar prioritasnya dia, lo—"

"Cukup Chan."

"Tapi itu bener, gue.."

"Lo itu Chanyeolnya gue yang gue sayang banget, enggak pakai ditawar-tawar lagi. Gue tuh salah banget semalem, gue emang kesel karena lo malah lebih sibuk latihan band dan milih bantuin yang lain daripada gue, gue emang jadi kebawa emosi ngelihat lo ketawa-ketawa sama orang lain disaat kepala gue rasanya mau meledak karena acara ini, tapi bukan berarti sayang gue berkurang atau malah jadi nyesel karena milih lo daripada Kai," Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berputar menghadapnya. "Lo orang yang sama yang enggak pernah nyerah untuk dapetin perhatiaan gue dari pertama kali kita kenalan, orang yang sama yang selalu bisa bikin gue ketawa gimanapun keadaannya, orang yang sama yang selalu bisa ngebaca gue dan kadang ngertiin gue lebih dari diri gue sendiri, dan gue lupain aja semua itu semalem."

"Lo juga Kyungsoonya gue yang gue sayang banget.."

"Enggak kreatif.."

"Hahaha.." Chanyeol membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, membiarkan Kyungsoo terbenam di dadanya kali ini. Chanyeol selalu suka ini, baginya perbedaan tinggi yang ia miliki dengan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang pas.

Karena ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya seperti ini, Kyungsoo akan sejajar dengan posisi hatinya, tempat dimana Chanyeol menyimpan segala rasa yang ia punya untuk Kyungsoonya.

.

.

"Jaketnya masih belum di cuci juga ya, bau banget ih.."

"Tapi suka kan ?"

"Apaan ? Apek kaya gini juga.."

"Enggak usah bohong deh, waktu itu gue denger kok lo bilang ke Baek kalau gue pacar banget kalau udah pakai hoodie item ini, iyakan ?"

"Yee gede kepala banget ?!"

Kyungsoo merengut kecil dengan ujung telinga yang mulai memerah, membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras tanpa ampun.

 _Well_ , tapi memang benar sih, Bagi Kyungsoo, penampilan Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan dan monoton itulah yang menjadi faforitnya. Hoodie hitam, celana training hitam, rambut yang sedikit berantakan, dan sandal mahal kesukaannya hadiah dari Kyungsoo itu, kombinasi yang selalu saja, entah kenapa mampu membuat hati Kyungsoo akan berdesir-desir tak jelas seperti anak SMA yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Chan diem enggak ih, gue tendang nih!"

"Baru tadi jadi manis, kok udah galak lagi sih, Soo ?"

Chanyeol masih tergelak, tapi tangan panjangnya menarik Kyungsoo untuk sekali lagi jatuh dalam dekapannya, sembari keduanya berjalan kembali ke arah gedung kampus. "Maaf ya, kata Sehun tadi lo sempet nangis.." bisiknya kemudian, "Maaf udah enggak nepatin janji gue.."

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk kecil, "Tenang aja, janji lo masih utuh kok, gue nangis bukan karena lo nyakitin gue, tapi karena gue sadar gue udah nyakitin lo sama kata-kata gue.."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di kening Kyungsoo. _His special, His angel._

 _._

 _._

END

.

.

Cerita ini udah tersimpan di draft untuk puluhan minggu kayanya, haha, sampai kemarin finally punya waktu liat exo di jyp party dan denger Chanyeol nyanyi Creep lagi terus akhirnya ke motivasi untuk nyelesaiin ini haha

Aku tuh punya banyak bias, tapi akhir-akhir ini seriusan deh, Chanyeol tuh pacar banget gayanya akhir-akhir ini, hahaha, lokal banget lagi, ngingetin sama senior kecengan bersama jaman kuliah dulu HAHAHA

Dan ChanSoo tuh, otp-ku yang buat aku chemistry-nya paling enak untuk di kulik-kulik, hehe, dinamika hubungan keduanya tuh manusiawi banget gitu hahaha, enggak pakai bumbu-bumbu tapi enak diliat hehehe #yanamanyajugangeshipya

Well, tinggalin review(s) dong kalau baca ini heuheuheu, terimakasih sudah mampir, xoxo


End file.
